


Бог-из-глубины

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Думаешь, что прошлое осталось в прошлом, но есть вещи, которые невозможно забыть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог-из-глубины

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов  
> Бета: iris M  
> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, смерть персонажей, ОМП, ОЖП

Час на самолете, полдня пути под раскаленным солнцем до места. 

— Мне просто стало скучно, мусор. Заткнись. 

Рядовое устранение, ничего сложного, не стоило боссу ехать туда вообще, но он захотел.

Мне скучно, мусор. Вот и все объяснение. 

Пот течет по лицу, капает с бровей на щеки, волосы мокрые, одежда пахнет потом. Сквало вытирает лицо ладонью, закатывает рукава белой рубашки, связывает волосы узлом на затылке. Внизу расстилается перламутровое море, на горах — свет и тени, кажется, что бело-зеленые вершины парят в небе. 

Сквало на мгновение, только на одну секунду, зажмуривается. 

Он не хотел сюда ехать. Не потому, что задание — херня. А потому, что слишком много воспоминаний. 

— Мусор!

Сквало оборачивается — Занзас приоткрыл дверцу машины и смотрит на него. Лицо гладкое и блестящее от пота, Сквало кажется, что босс сейчас взорвется вместе с ярко-красной старой машиной. 

— Все под контролем, босс! — орет ему Сквало. Занзас ухмыляется. Сквало снова кажется, что тот что-то задумал, что-то от него скрывает. Не удивительно. 

Сквало бросает последний взгляд на залив и лезет в душное нутро видавшей виды тачки. Окна раскрыты настежь, но ветра никакого, на горном серпантине особенно не разгонишься. Радио играет длинную и бестолковую песню про танцы. Туда-сюда, качай бедрами, детка. 

Сквало сдувает капли пота с носа, вокруг все сверкает на солнце: синее, зеленое, золотое.   
Воспоминания. От них никуда не деться, как ни старайся, он пытался, долгие годы, но они все-таки нагнали, и сейчас окутывают его, как влажный, густой, горячий, пахнущий хвоей, воздух. 

 

Тела вокруг — женские и мужские, почти голые, без капли стыда и похоти. Или похоть все-таки была? Прокопченные на солнце худые дети, дряблые старики. Люди кишат вокруг, как муравьи в муравейнике, переползая лениво с места на место, таскают за собой в сумках свой скарб и еду. 

Девки перекидывают длинные черные волосы за плечо, парни показывают белые зубы. Облака набегают и рассеиваются, тени ползут по песку.

Сквало хочет быть подальше от пляжа. Подальше ото всех. Он поднимается по дороге выше в горы, туда, где между белых камней растут красные ягоды и густые кусты терна. Шум, суета уходят все дальше и дальше, вокруг только стрекот цикад, только огромные бабочки смотрят на него павлиньими глазами.  
Когда пляж уже пестреет узкой полосой далеко внизу, Сквало останавливается, стаскивает через голову футболку, скидывает шорты. Отец говорит, что он мог бы быть пловцом — сухой, жилистый, выносливый и бесстрашный. 

Сквало поднимает руки над головой, вытягивается, каждая мышца напряжена. А потом отталкивается и падает вниз. 

Полет и проникновение, и прохлада поглощает его. Сквало сразу открывает глаза. Тут совсем другой мир. Искристая синева и тишина, серебристые тела рыб.

Из морской глубины расходятся лучи, как будто солнце светит со дна, а не с неба. Сквало думает, что бог живет на дне. 

 

— Мусор, выруби, — голос Занзаса разбивает воспоминание. Сквало поворачивает выключатель, музыка затихает.

— Расскажи мне, что ты знаешь о заказе.

Сквало дергает плечом, рубашка прилипла к спине и груди, теплый ветер гладит мокрую шею, и больше всего на свете Сквало хочет окунуться. Странно, что он не возненавидел воду. Море.

— Это один из негласных глав мафиозной группировки «Сквало». 

Занзас блестит зубами, почесывая висок пистолетом. Весело, ничего не скажешь. 

— Да, босс, точно. Оборжаться. Так они себя и называют. Потому что тут водятся акулы, прикинь! 

Занзас начинает хохотать. Загорелая грудь в вырезе рубашки ходит ходуном, смуглый локоть под закатанным рукавом упирается Сквало в бок.

— Заткнись, босс! Дай договорить! — Сквало хмурится, отталкивает руку и уворачивается, когда Занзас пытается двинуть ему по голове. — Он все еще у руля, босс, все еще раздает своим дерьмовым шавкам приказы, прямо из дома в горах, тайного прибежища, так его называют. 

Занзас прекращает хохотать и зевает. Ему как обычно наскучило слушать. Сквало краем глаза ловит движение его кадыка под кожей, желваков на скулах. В паху приятно тянет, он отворачивается и смотрит вперед на дорогу. 

Тут надо быть осторожным каждую секунду. 

Серпантин изгибается змеей, сосны сменяются буками, вдоль дороги тянутся гряды покрытых серо-зеленым мхом камней. 

В девять лет Сквало легко доплывает до пенопластовых поплавков, которыми отделена зона для купания, и болтается там по часу, глядя на острова вдали и не думая ни о чем. Он забывает о доме, об отце, о чем-то странном и пугающем, чего сам пока толком не понимает. О разговорах, которые ведутся на террасе, когда мать уводит детей спать.  
Перед ним только сверкание воды и чудесные острова между небом и морем. Он смотрит вперед, представляет себе акул в глубине и улыбается.

Ему все еще девять, когда он начинает плавать на острова и там отдыхает, лежа на горячих камнях под серебристыми лаврами. 

Ему исполняется десять, когда он впервые поднимается на гору и прыгает. 

 

Занзас вздрагивает во сне, приоткрывает рот, в уголке губ блестит капля слюны, Сквало убирает руку с руля и вытирает его рот пальцами. Губы у Занзаса мягкие, Сквало задерживается на них, жар расползается по бедрам, стучит внизу живота. 

«Двадцать лет прошло, босс», — думает Сквало. Сегодня двадцать лет, как я тебя встретил. Как почувствовал твое пламя, такое же опасное, как акулы в воде, горячее, как камни на солнце.

Отличный способ отметить юбилей. 

Сквало думает, что с тех пор перечеркнул все, что было. Что выкинул воспоминания ко всем чертям и начал наконец жить. Сквало ошибается.

Кое-что нельзя забыть, никогда. 

 

Мертвец уходит вниз, в глубину, задрав руки, как будто молится богу-из-глубины. Солнце со дна забирает его к себе, кровь морскими темными змеями плывет вверх. Мертвец смотрит на Сквало глазами отца, спокойными, добрыми глазами.

— Ты мог бы быть пловцом, сынок, — говорит отец. Сквало забывает, что ему нужен кислород, никак не может оторваться и все смотрит и смотрит. У него больше нет сил удерживать тело. 

Мертвец уходит все глубже. Прощай, отец. Сквало жалеет только об одном — что нырнул и не видел, как отец и его убийца вышли на обрыв.

Воздух кончается, Сквало смотрит вверх, на далекий и недостижимый воздух, но прежде чем сдается и делает глоток, он замечает тень в переливах солнечных бликов. Огромная тень акулы. 

Потом приходит понимание — в тот день он впервые почувствовал пламя дождя. Но это потом, а тогда, наблюдая за акулой, Сквало ни о чем не думает. Просто сила вырывается из его груди, и он бросается к огромному гладкому телу, хватает руками за плавник и поднимается вверх. 

Солнце бьет ему в лицо, глотать воздух больно и горячо. Сквало отфыркивается, дышит и дышит, бьет руками по воде, по гладкому телу рыбы. Она кружит рядом, словно хочет убедиться, что он не сдохнет. 

А потом исчезает, и вода поднимается вокруг него мелкими искрами брызг, окутывает и выталкивает на камни грота. 

Сквало вскакивает на ноги, не боясь оступиться и упасть. Кто убил? — бьется в голове. Тот, кто выстрелил, не мог далеко уйти, он там, наверху, где растут красные ягоды, откуда Сквало прыгает каждый день. 

Сквало бросается вон из грота по узкой каменистой тропинке, оскальзывается, поднимается, рвет кожу на коленях и ладонях. Вокруг все та же тишина, цикады, ласково шелестят оливы. Сквало выскакивает на площадку, оглядывается. На ковре сосновых иголок отпечатались следы, колючий кустарник сломан, на камнях кровь. Отсюда можно спуститься либо по разрушенным ступенькам старого военного дота, либо в грот, откуда поднялся Сквало. Значит, ступеньки. Он бросается туда, пригибаясь, чтобы не зацепиться волосами за колючки. Он бежит вниз, к развалинам укрепления, потом по пересохшему руслу горного ручья. Быстрее, быстрее. 

Но в конце пути никого нет. Русло упирается в бордюр, за которым ползают машины и ходят с пляжа люди. 

Сквало стоит несколько минут, никем не замеченный, потом спрыгивает на асфальт и бредет к дому. 

 

Сквало до сих пор не знает, кто убил отца. Возможно, он стал тем, кем стал, только ради того, чтобы узнать. Возможно, он бы плавал, а не махал мечом, если бы не тот день.

Теперь не проверить. Сквало поворачивает налево мимо отметки — девятьсот метров над уровнем моря.

Занзас проводит языком по губам и открывает глаза.

— Приехали?

Сквало съезжает с дороги. Машину надо спрятать. Остаток пути они проделают на своих двоих. 

Высоко между ветками горных сосен синеет небо. Солнце растекается пятном между обрывками прозрачных облаков. Каменистая дорога обрывается, и Сквало вытирает рукавом лицо.

— Стоп, — едва слышно приказывает Занзас и достает пистолеты. 

Дом, к которому они поднимаются уже который час, наконец перед ними. Белые стены, красная крыша. Забор, машины у ворот нет. 

— Он должен подъехать через полчаса, — сообщает Сквало. 

— Подождем.

Они выходят на площадку, огибают дом со стороны обрыва. Надо попасть внутрь так, чтобы хозяин не понял, что его ждут. Позади есть калитка, замок на ней точно никто давно не трогал. Для босса убрать его не проблема, он расплавляет металл одним движением руки, Сквало даже в жар бросает, когда сплав капает им под ноги, а калитка бесшумно открывается.   
Во дворе тишина, даже цикад не слышно. Собаки тоже нет. Самонадеянно, хотя чем бы она сейчас помогла. Но правда в том, что никто не знает об этом доме. Кроме них, разумеется. Как Занзас получил информацию, Сквало не выпытал до сих пор, и это бесит. Ведь его работа — информировать босса, а не наоборот.

Дверь в дом открывает Сквало, отмычкой, а когда они заходят, запирает замок.  
На деревянный пол между закрытых ставен сочатся полосы солнечного света. Сквало проходит из комнаты в комнату, проверяя. Все чисто. Никого. Только пыль, духота и тишина. 

— Порядок! — кричит он. Занзас не отзывается. Сквало возвращается, гадая, куда он подевался, и находит его в спальне. Узкая кровать для одного, ничего лишнего: шкаф, стул, все те же ставни на окне. 

— Чего разлегся?!

Занзас расстегивает ремень на штанах, пистолеты лежат на полу у кровати. И Сквало снова кажется, что пламя окатывает его с головы до ног. Черт с ним со всем.  
Прошлое уходит, настоящее остается. 

Сквало отстегивает меч, сдергивает брюки. Когда он подходит ближе, Занзас хватает его за бедра и сажает верхом. 

Без слов. Им не надо разговаривать. Сквало дергает узел волос, резко и больно, от боли напрягаются соски. Занзас сжимает их пальцами и оттягивает. 

Его ладони скользят вверх, по плечам к горлу, потом снова вниз, по груди к паху. Сквало широко разводит колени, приподнимается и снова опускается. Их бедра скользят и липнут друг к другу, между ягодиц саднит, но внутри уже бьется возбуждение. 

Занзас лежит и смотрит на него, не двигаясь. 

В этот миг Сквало видит себя его глазами — раздвинутые ноги, растрепанные волосы, сухое тело пловца. И он, хоть убей, не понимает, почему Занзасу это нравится. Занзас поднимает руки и звонко шлепает его по бедрам.

— Время!

И Сквало начинает двигаться. Вперед-назад и вверх-вниз, набирая обороты. Кровать скрипит, кожа касается кожи, пот, жар, похоть. 

Пока он не встретил Занзаса, он и понятия не имел, что это такое. 

Он упирается руками Занзасу в плечи и подпрыгивает на его бедрах, стиснув зубы и смаргивая капли пота. 

Еще, еще немного. Внутри, глубоко, разрастается острое, как укол меча, удовольствие. Укол за уколом, всегда в цель. Он подпрыгивает и опускается, выпрямляется и опять наклоняется, быстро и четко, удар за ударом.

— Тише, — Занзас хватает его за волосы, но Сквало плевать хотел на его приказы. Он дергает головой, стискивает его запястье. По бедрам проходит дрожь, его окатывает с головы до ног, и это не какая-то рябь на воде, это глубинные цунами высотой метров в двести. 

Сквало вскрикивает, его словно выкручивает. И только спустя несколько секунд он понимает, что кончил. Он сидит, закрыв глаза, пальцы Занзаса все еще сжаты на его волосах, но Сквало не просит его отпустить. Постепенно жар откатывает, становится прохладно, возвращаются звуки. 

Машина. К воротам подъезжает машина, двигатель всхлипывает последний раз и затихает.

— Давай, мусор, — цедит Занзас сквозь зубы и разжимает пальцы. 

— Ты его уберешь, босс? — спрашивает Сквало, соскальзывая на пол и подбирая меч, а потом натягивает брюки. 

Слышно, как отпирают ворота, по двору разносится звук шагов. 

— Нет, мусор, он твой. Считай, это мой подарок в честь юбилея, — ухмыляется Занзас. Он даже не пытается встать или хотя бы прикрыться. Так и лежит, раскинув ноги, в одной белой расстегнутой рубашке.

— Что? — Сквало от удивления даже слова забывает. Какой еще подарок?

— Думаешь, не помню? — Занзас продолжает ухмыляться, а потом прикладывает палец к губам. Щелкает замок, входная дверь распахивается. По полу проходит сквозняк, и Сквало думает — хорошо, что из прихожей не видно спальни. Он поворачивается к Занзасу спиной и, неслышно ступая, идет навстречу своему подарку. 

Сейчас ему кажется, что он уже когда-то видел этот дом в горах. Возможно, даже был здесь с отцом. 

Шаг за шагом, человек, которого они ждали, все ближе. Сквало выходит в кухню. Человек как раз наклоняется над мойкой, но почувствовав — движение, звук или пламя, — резко оборачивается. 

В его руке — пистолет.

Никаких разговоров, мгновенное движение запястья вверх. Сквало чувствует его пламя в ответ, едва уворачивается от пули, окутанной пламенем ярости. Скользит вперед и рубит наискосок, по плечу и грудине к боку. 

Рука с пистолетом обмякает, человек падает перед ним на колени. Босс семьи «Сквало», частью которой был когда-то его отец. 

Человек валится на бок, но не издает ни звука, и Сквало вдруг понимает — тот убил его отца тогда, на берегу. 

Мертвец снова смотрит на него из воды, охваченный солнечным сиянием. Бог-из-глубины забирает его к себе.

— Это ты! — кричит Сквало ему в лицо.  
Босс не ухмыляется и ничего не говорит. Сквало вскидывает меч — ему хочется изрубить противника на куски, рубить и рубить, пока тот не попросит пощады и не… Что? Не покается? 

Ярость тут же откатывает. 

Сквало смотрит в лицо мертвого человека: пустой взгляд, серая кожа, заострившиеся черты. Нет больше ни гнева, ни ненависти. Может, даже стоит сказать ему спасибо?  
Сквало вытирает меч, убирает его и возвращается в спальню к Занзасу.

Тот все еще лежит на кровати, закинув руки за голову.

— Давай приберем здесь, — просит Сквало. Ему хочется принести жертву богу своего пламени, богу-из-глубины. 

Занзас кивает.   
И Сквало знает, что он согласится. Потому что сегодня у них особенный день. Они выносят труп на напоенный запахами гор воздух и несут к обрыву. Сквало смотрит вниз с головокружительной высоты и активирует пламя. 

Над горами прямо с неба к ним поднимается огромная волна. Сквало видит внутри нее блестящее серое тело акулы. Они с Занзасом, не сговариваясь, отпускают тело в воду. Лицо мертвеца несколько мгновений обращено к ним, он смотрит, задрав руки, как будто молится. А потом челюсти смыкаются, и тело исчезает в пасти. 

Волна рассеивается в воздухе миллиардами водяных искр, окатывая Занзаса и Сквало дождевой пылью.

— Что за хрень!

Сквало оборачивается. Занзас раздраженно поводит головой, ну точь-в-точь Бестер, и широкими шагами идет вдоль забора к дороге. 

— Эй, босс! Подожди!

Занзас шагает, не оборачиваясь, пистолеты бьют его по ребрам, незаправленная рубашка облепила спину. Сквало идет за ним, и когда нагоняет, Занзас хватает его за шею сзади и прижимает к себе.

— Скажи, что это был хороший подарок, мусор, — шепчет он Сквало в губы. Сквало усмехается в ответ.

— Лучший, — говорит он. Их красная машина спрятана среди буков ниже по дороге. Сейчас они отправятся туда, потом в город, а потом на хрен отсюда подальше. Может, когда-нибудь, они еще вернутся. Сквало больше не боится вспоминать.


End file.
